The Game
by Witka
Summary: A NejiHina ficlet. He's always watching her, and she knows that he's watching her.


No spoilers, nothing that can be given away that you probably don't already know at this point.

Title: The Game

Pairing: NejiHina

Rating: PG-13

Warning: As stated in the pairings, this is NejiHina, which means incest. You no like, you don't read. I also do not own any of the characters in this story. I wish I did, then I wouldn't be poor. *sigh * 

Enjoy! Please review!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

He watches her. He is always watching her. Sometimes he likes to think he's subtle about it, that she doesn't know when he's watching her. Sometimes he's very blatant, pale milky eyes focused on her every movement. Every graceful movement of her body, from the swivel of her hips to the turning of her head, he sees all of it. It's voyeuristic in a way, watching her, endlessly watching her, but never touching. Never breaking down to go that final step, to reach out and let his fingers skim, however lightly, however roughly he would like, over the soft smooth skin, or the short silky hair. He doesn't touch, won't touch, even when his fingers ache to and it feels as if his whole body is throbbing with the need to. He will not touch her. He restrains himself; he likes to think he's better, stronger than his impulses. But sometimes the impulses are too strong, the unknown need rising up inside him is too strong. Too strong to resist. So then he leaves, goes and finds some way to expel the energy until the urge, the need passes by. Yet sometimes the need won't leave, and the exercising, the training and the sparring doesn't work and he's left with an insatiable need. A need for her. But most of the time he can restrain the urge, he's stronger than his impulses after all. But all his control doesn't stop him from getting close to her, getting within easy distance of touching her. So close that even the slightest movement, passing in the hallways of the house, the slightest movement will bring his hand into contact with her. He never does, because he's touched her before when they fight, and it's warmth and electricity and unknown things shooting through him. And secretly he fears that if he starts, he might loose the ability to stop. So for now he just watches. For the moment he is just a voyeur, not willing to be the one to move the game to another stage.

And it is a game. Because she knows he watches her. Even when he's being discreet about it, she knows. She'll always know the feeling of his eyes on her. It makes her flush, makes her skin feel warm and her breath become short. She likes the feel of his eyes on her. It makes her feel special, important, attractive. He makes her feel these things. He would never suspect that she knows he watches her, but she knows, always known. And she teases him without his realizing it. Walking a bit slower when she feels those eyes, like white-hot fire on her. Her posture getting straight, perhaps the sway of slowly maturing hips a bit more pronounced. She can feel when he's close, when he's fought the urge to reach out and touch her. And she knows that sometimes he can't resist, and when that happens he'll leave to go and fight with his teammates, especially Lee-san. Or if that doesn't work out, he'll pick a fight with her, just so he can hit her. It's rather childish really, something seven year olds do. Not knowing how to express their affection any other way, they hit the girl they like and run off. It's like that game, only much more intense, much more needy. And she lets him, because he needs it, and secretly she needs it too. No matter how rough it is it's still his touch, coming from his hands. And even if it will leave her with bruises later, it makes her feel warm and sends a thrill through her for the moment. But then again, treating the bruises has become another way to tease him, because he is always watching her.

The game they have started to play with each is slow. It is going slow. But they don't mind, not really. They're both still young after all, and this game of voyeuristic watching and teasing is still in the early stages. As time progresses and they both grow, the game will gradually grow more intense, and it will change. She will blossom into a beautiful flower, with lush curves in all the right places and he will grow tall and harden with beautiful muscles from all of his training. It will change from watching and teasing, to waiting and tempting. Anticipation will mount, which of one will break down first? Who will be the one who surrenders in the end, who will make the move that will bring the game to an end. To the end stage, to the final culmination of this game they are playing with each other. But that is years ahead, for now and for years to come, the restless, delicious anticipation, the knowing and the watching, will fuel their waking and sleeping dreams. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Well there ya go! This may have a sequel. Actually it would be a trilogy because I have about two other fics in mind to follow this. Give me lots of nice reviews and I'll be inspired to write… ^_^ *is a shameless reviews whore. *


End file.
